A First
by BonJeanne
Summary: A young Henry and Elizabeth are still a little shy and inexperienced. They also manage to be adorable and hot at the same time. This is a terrible summary, but it's literally just smut.


Henry stilled above Elizabeth, panting heavily. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before rolling off of her and taking care of the used condom. When he returned to the bed, Elizabeth was lying back among the pillows. Henry settled next to her, arm over her waist and halfway on top of her.

"Sorry I didn't last that long," he said.

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. That had to be the first time anyone had ever said that to her. On reflex, she said, "Don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to—"

"It's okay," she cut off his offer. They fell into an awkward silence. She stared up at the ceiling, but she could still feel him looking at her. Rolling into her side, she glanced at his soft hazel eyes could tell that he wanted to talk. "What's on your mind?"

"Are you okay? With sex, I mean. With us having sex," he asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"If I'm being honest, babe, it seems like I haven't made you feel good when we have sex." She was about to start protesting, but Henry cut her off. "Hear me out. It feels like you don't give me a chance. Whenever I offer, you decline. I don't want this relationship to be one-sided in any sense. I feel guilty about getting off and leaving you high and dry. Well, maybe not dry..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gave him a good-natured shove. "My point is, if we're moving too fast and you're uncomfortable with what we're doing— with what I'm doing— we can slow down. I'm sorry if I've pushed you too far too soon."

"It's not that," she sighed. "It's that one's ever offered to, you know..."

"Pleasure you?"

Elizabeth blushed. "You don't have to."

"I'm not offering because I think I should; I'm offering because I genuinely want to make you feel good. Again, I don't want this to be one sided. I want to be able to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"No, thanks," she said, but deep down she wanted to take him up on the offer.

"You never have to justify yourself to me, so you don't have to answer this question, but why do you always turn me down when I offer to go down on you? Is it because you really don't want me to or because you're embarrassed?"

Elizabeth groaned. "Definitely the latter."

"About anything specific?"

"Well, for starters, I can barely shave my legs much less down there. I do my best, but it's nothing close to Brazilian, or whatever it's called. Waxing just sounds painful and expensive. And then there's the matter of how I taste or smell."

"Babe, I don't really care what you do grooming-wise as long as you're comfortable with it. As for taste and smell, don't worry about it. I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to do it."

"I guess there's some internalized misogyny mixed in as well. I feel weird about asking for stuff during sex because there's this stigma about women being sexual. It's like if you openly enjoy sex, you're a slut. And I know that's ridiculous, but it gets to me. And Henry, I..." She trailed off, ducking her head down in embarrassment. He lowered his head to meet her gaze and gave and encouraging smile. "I've never had an orgasm," she admitted. "At least, I don't think. Sex for me has always been... meh. It's enjoyable, but it's never felt like how Becky describes it."

"I think it's about time to change that, don't you?"

"Okay." Elizabeth smiled shyly.

Henry trailed his fingers down the center of her chest. He leaned over her, kissing her throat while he stroked the undersides of her breasts. She was surprised when it actually felt good, almost ticklish. She never knew that her breasts were so sensitive. Always slim and never curvy, she had always been self-conscious about their small size. Other guys had never really taken an interest in them, but Henry seemed to like them. He continued with his gentle motions, paying special attention to the areas that made her breath come quicker. Soon, both breasts were tingling, the sensation radiating towards her nipples. She gasped in pleasure and surprise as they hardened under his touch. Her back arched into his hand and her hips began to rock involuntarily.

"Relax, babe. Let this be about you," Henry murmured against her skin. "I'll take care of you."

Elizabeth couldn't help the smirk that twitched at her lips. Those had to be the sexiest words in the English language. She tried to comply with his request, but her racing thoughts was making it difficult.

"Henry," she said, voice wavering slightly. "I'm nervous."

"We'll take it slowly, okay? You can always stop me." His warm gaze set her at ease. He made sure that every inch of skin was lovingly caressed or kissed, and gradually, she felt her insecurities and fears melt away.

Warm fingers slowly traced up the insides of her thighs, closer and closer to where she ached. He looked up at her to gauge her reaction. She nodded with a shy smile. He rubbed his fingers gently over her lips, drawing the moisture up. Lightly, he brushed over the small nub above her opening that caused her to cry out.

"You like that?"

"Y-Yes," Elizabeth breathed. "But it's sensitive. Be gentle."

Much to her dismay, Henry removed his hand. Instead, he bowed his head to meet her wet sex. A soft sound of surprise quickly turned into a loud, unrestrained moan as his tongue flicked over her clit. It took some trial and error, but eventually he settled into a steady rhythm.

She had never really been vocal during sex, but that was changing quickly. Every flick of his tongue sent jolts of pleasure through her, and every jolt of pleasure was punctuated with a throaty cry. If she had a mind to do so, she might have been self-conscious, but at that moment she couldn't even control the shaking in her limbs.

An unfamiliar burning sensation blossomed at the apex of her thighs, just below Henry's mouth. She tried adjusting her hips, rocking them into his lips, but that didn't give her the relief she was looking for.

"I think I need..." she stopped herself, a little too embarrassed about what she was going to say. Luckily, he seemed to understand. One finger slid into her heat and curled up, a gush of wetness rewarding this action. "That's it," she hissed, back arching up. Henry continued his movements with great enthusiasm. She felt herself getting closer to... something. She couldn't name the feeling, but she knew it was powerful. It was threatening to take over, begging her to succumb.

"H- Henry. I don't think I can do it." Her body was trembling without her control, and there was a weightless feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Just breathe. Don't force anything. Just try to enjoy what you're feeling."

Elizabeth shut her eyes and did as he said. Without warning, the warmth in her belly came into full bloom. Waves of pleasure radiated from her center, starting from her most intimate muscle as they clenched around his fingers. Euphoria spread throughout her body that left her breathless.

She relaxed back into the pillows as the orgasm subsided. Henry planted gentle kisses up her stomach and along her collarbones as she came down from her high.

"Hey." He nuzzled her neck. "You okay?"

She giggled uncontrollably, a giddy sound that erupted from the back of her throat. "Henry, that was amazing!"

"...really?" he blushed. He turned to the night stand table and grabbed a tissue to wipe his fingers clean. "Does that mean we should do that again?" Upon a lack of response, he asked, "Babe?" Henry was met with silence again so he rolled to face her. She was already asleep, a sated smile upon her lips.

* * *

A/N: I've had this sitting around on my phone for a while. Anyway, let me know what your thoughts are! Your reviews motivate me to write.


End file.
